Gone
by Fangirl.Hush.Hush
Summary: After the war, Patch & Nora thought all their troubles were over but not in a world full of fallen angels and nephilim. Will people from Nora's past come back to hurt her or save her? After Finale! I promise the story is WAY better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey, I'm new at writing FanFic so please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome. This takes place right after the epilogue of Finale. Fluffy with slight lemon ;) I haven't written anything after this until I find out if you guys like it or not.**

Inside our cozy, private room, I reached up and tugged on his silk necktie, undoing the knot. "You dress to impress," I said approvingly.

"No, Angel." He leaned in, his teeth softly grazing my ear. "I undress to impress."

I pulled away knowing he'd follow. I walked towards our hotel bed. His hands reached out grabbed my hips and spun me around in one fluid motion. His lips were on mine in an instant; My fingers dug into his hair pulling him closer.

_Too many clothes involved, Angel_. He whispered to my mind,

_Let's take care of that_. I replied breaking away from the kiss.

I felt the instant loss of his heat against me. I reached towards his chest unbuttoning each one as fast as 'nephilimly' possible and threw it across the room.

_A shirt for a shirt... right Angel?_ He had a grin plastered on his face, then winked provocatively. _A dress will have to do... _His smile deepened.

He reached down towards my lower back pulling me in as he sucked on my neck leaving a reddish-purplish mark. His hands on my back brushed my bare back where he had just unzipped my dress. My dress landed on the floor with a soft thunk. He looked at me with such intensity through his black as night eyes. My red lace undergarments matched the color of my face as Patch repeated "beautiful" to me as he began kissing me again.

_Don't think you're going to get away so easy_ I murmured into Patch's thoughts. I reached down to unbutton Patch's pants. I yanked them off as he pushed me on the bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We laid there looking at each other knowing that this was only the beginning of our eternity together.

"I love you, Nora," Patch said with a small smile.

"I love you, too, Patch," I replied as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_They're coming. Leave now without the angel_, the voice whispered to my mind. I awoke with a start.

Patch looked at me with worry and confusion in his charcoal eyes, "What's wrong, Angel?"

My face flushed immediately, "I think I just had a bad dream," I said with embarrassment.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked with curiosity.

"Umm... No. I'll be fine," I said in my most confident voice possible, that only came out in a quiet whisper.

"Okay," he said as he leaned and planted a small kiss on the top of my head.

I looked into his black eyes that still held a small amount of worry. "I promise I'm okay," I said in my best to reassure him I was fine. His eyes got softer as I said that. I leaned in to rest my head on his shoulder. The feeling of him against me was enough to relax my tense muscles in an instant.

"Go back to sleep, Angel. I will be right here when you wake up," he said with his silky voice. I listened to his words as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N. Please R&R I will only post more if you guys like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I decided to post another chapter so people will know my story would be more like. Please R&R I want to know what you think! Should I continue the story?**

* * *

"Go back to sleep, Angel. I will be right here when you wake up," he said with his silky voice. I listened to his words as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

•••••••••••••••••

Patch's POV

I still can't believe she thought that she could lie to me. After all we have been through, she thinks I can't see through it. I know something has been bothering Nora the past few months. I've been trying to figure it out. She thinks I can't see it but she's been having nightmares almost every night and she never tells me what they're about.

I looked down at her peaceful face not showing any signs of waking up. I slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake up my beautiful Angel. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a pair of boxers, and a white v neck shirt from my suitcase I haven't unpacked yet. I went to shower as quickly as possible so I will be there when Nora wakes up. I run the water as hot as the shower goes. I hopped into the shower not having to take any clothes off. A sly smirk played across my face remembering the events that occurred last night. After I was done, I got out of the shower, dried off, and put my clothes on. I left the bathroom to go lay back down in bed.

I saw my gorgeous Angel laying in bed peacefully sleeping. I felt someone here. I walked over to the bed casually getting closer to Nora. I turned around and saw a nephilim man standing there, one of the black hand's main men. I reached out grabbing his neck, pushing him against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I spat in his face as quietly as possible knowing Nora was still asleep. He only replied in a faint smirk.

Then I felt it. The pain. My wing scars. The last thing I heard before I went unconscious was "Make sure the girl-"

Nora's POV

"Make sure the girl doesn't get away!" an unknown voice yelled.

I sat straight up in confusion. I saw about 10 nephilim surrounding a body. And a few looking in my direction, I still lay in without any clothes on. I, instinctively, grabbed the sheets and held them around my body. Wait, why were they in the hotel room Patch and I got. Wait, where was Patch?

_Patch! _I called out to his thoughts. No reply.

"He won't be waking up for awhile," a man, I recognized as Hank's right hand man, said to me with a smirk on his face looking over to the man that lay motionless on the floor that I now recognize is Patch. My heart sank deep in my chest. I choked on a sob that I tried to hold back. This just made the man laugh.

"I assume you remember me?" the man asked in a sarcastic tone. I obviously remembered him, he was almost always with Hank. I think his name was Jason.

"What do you want with me?!" I half yelled at him.

"First things first, get dressed," Jason smirked, looking at me like he knew what had happened last night, "and second of all, you're coming with us. Don't try anything because you won't get away with it. You're way outnumbered."

I didn't move. I don't know if it was because I was terrified or because I was shocked at what was happening.

"You don't HAVE to get dressed if you don't want to. I mean, I doubt anyone who would mind at all," he smirked again. God, that was annoying.

I finally got out of bed, taking the sheets with me. I could feel Jason's eyes look at me, slow and piercing. I grabbed clothes from my suitcase and ran to the bathroom. I pulled on every article of clothing as slow as I possibly could. I heard Jason yell for me to hurry up. Then the only sounds that was audible were shouts of agony and pain. Then silence.

I walked out if the bathroom not knowing what to expect. My heart was pounding at all the options. I walked out if the room and stood there.

Shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Thanks guys for the reviews! Even if there are only four. I'm SO happy you guys like it. Please keep R&R.**

I walked out if the bathroom not knowing what to expect. My heart was pounding at all the options. I walked out of the room and stood there.

Shocked.

* * *

Nothing. Nobody was there. It looked as if nothing had ever happened. I walked over to the spot where Patch had been laying. The ground still radiated his heat. I sat there touching the ground, knowing that the last evidence that any of this had happened was disappearing. The ground soon turned cold. I lay slumped against the wall, crying, what could I possibly do?! I screamed at myself for everything I had done wrong. If I would have told him about the voice in my head, would he be with me right now?

I figured that sitting here wouldn't help anything. I had to do something. The only option I had was to call Vee. I fast-walked around the room looking for where I had left my phone. As soon as I found my phone (in my hand bag), I hit Vee's speed dial. It took two rings before she picked up.

"What the hell, Nora?! It's like 7 in the morning!" A half groggy, half pissed Vee said.

"I... They took Patch... I don't know... I... Help me, Vee," I hadn't realized how scared I had been until I tried to talk.

"Are you still at your hotel room?! I'm coming over now!" Vee yelled.

"Yea. Come fast. I'm scared," I whimpered.

"Be there in five." She hung up.

Three minutes later.

I heard Vee yell through the door "Nora?"

I ran over to the door yanked it open to see my best friend in the whole world. She pulled me in for one of her bear hugs, which quite frankly I needed. I broke out sobbing.

"It's okay, Nora. You need to tell me what happened," she said in a soothing voice as she pulled away from our hug. She pulled us both back into the room, locking the door behind us.

I described in detail my whole morning. Which some parts I had to stop because Vee couldn't hear me through my sobs. After I had finally told her everything she looked at me and said, "I was afraid that this would happen. I had only heard rumors but now that you told me this, I think those rumors are true."

"What is it, Vee?" I said impatiently, not forgetting about Patch.

She looked straight into my eyes and said, "Although, Hank made you lead his army, he left a small amount of trusted nephilim to find a way to get him out if Hell. This is the group of men that went after you, Jason as their leader until they find a way to bring him back. But to bring him back they need one more thing."

"What do they need?!" I said annoyed.

"You," she said breaking eye contact.

* * *

**A/N. I have almost 3 more chapters pre-written after this! I have SO many ideas but if you have any ideas for the story PM or review them. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please R&R, I need to know if I should continue the story or stop it. I don't really like this chapter. It's kinda a filler chapter but I needed to put it in. **

"What do they need?!" I said annoyed.

"You," she said breaking eye contact.

"Why would they need me?" I said quietly. My mind raced. _Why did they take Patch? Why didn't they take me? Where did they find out a way to get someone out of hell? How did Vee know about this? But the question that burned inside me was 'Where is Patch and how can I find him?'_

Vee pulled me over to the bed and sat me down. "I have no idea. It's part of a ritual of some sort that came from the Book of Enoch. And to why they took Patch, I have no idea. We will find him though. I do have my sources, which is how I knew about this. I know I should have told you but I thought that it was just too crazy to believe." That's when I realized she had just read my mind. Vee smiled a little, "Sorry, I had to know what you really thought about what was happening."

"We need to get out of here before somebody comes for me," I said worriedly.

"Agreed. I have a place to go," she replied casually.

"Well... where are we going?" I asked.

"I know a few nephilim... and fallen angels who might be able to help us out," Vee said with a smirk. My jaw dropped. Vee knew fallen angels? Her smile got even bigger with my reaction.

"They might be able to help us find Patch!" I said, hopeful.

"We better leave now. Grab your stuff and let's go," Vee said with her pep almost back to normal. I hurried and got everything in my suitcase. We left the room and went to the parking lot looking for Vee's car. Once we found it, we shot towards it like a bullet from a gun. We sped off towards a local bar.

•

We pulled up to a tacky bar. I was pretty sure it was called Keith's Pub but it was kinda hard to tell because half the letters had fallen off. I walked in and a strong stench of cologne, whiskey, and cigar smoke hit me like a brick wall. By the look on Vee's face, she was used to it. She looked around the dark room that consisted of a bar, a few rusty tables in the corner, darts, and no doubt pool tables. The man behind the bar smiled at Vee and they exchanged hellos. Vee eventually found what she was looking for. A group of guys at the far pool table started waving at Vee, signaling her to come over. She linked arms with me and happily skip/walked over there.

There were five of them standing over there. They all had dark brown hair, not as dark as Patch's though, except one. There was one guy with sandy blonde/brown hair. He obviously wasn't a fallen. He turned around and I saw a much too familiar fave.

"Scott," I whispered.

* * *

Patch POV

I woke up in a dark, damp room. It smelled like mold mixed with stale water. There was a very dim candle lit in the corner of the very large room. I searched the room for anything that could be a useful weapon. There was a wooden chair in the opposite corner as the candle. I looked around in case there was something else I was missing. I saw a metal door right next to the candle. I slowly got up, the pounding in my head got worse and worse with every move. I made my way to the door as my strength started to come back to me.

Wait, where's Nora?! Why am I here? What happened?! I have to get out if here!

The door opened. One of the people I most dreaded opened that door.

"Rixon," I said in a hushed voice.

**A/N. So... please R&R! People from the past are coming back... but how"? You know about Rixon but how is Scott alive? Please continue reading. It will get better! I swear!**


End file.
